


you bring the light

by taeildo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeildo/pseuds/taeildo
Summary: "I don't normally kiss cute foreign boys that come to my mother's hotel you know. Or kiss boys in general for that matter, you must have charmed me." There it was, that charming voice laced with honey and flirtation. Mark drank it up, every last drop."I hope not otherwise I'd be inclined to feel less special.""Oh, so you think you're special? You city boys and your entitled ways."





	you bring the light

When they stumbled into Mark's hotel room it was almost comical, limbs were tangled and Mark nearly stumbled over a stray sock that lay on the floor in all the commotion that was Donghyuck. Their lips were locked like someone had thrown away the key, kisses desperate and warm, fast paced and lulling. The summer sun hung low in the sky cascading across the horizon spreading oranges, pinks and purples that reflected back into the room, white bed sheets appearing to be a mirror image of the beautiful Jeju skyline.    
  
When they reached the edge of the bed the gemini pushed Mark down onto it, causing an 'oof' sound to escape him, shuffling so his head lay on the pillows, hair creating a halo around his head to which Donghyuck huffed out a laugh.   
  
"What?" Mark smirked up at him, dazed. The look in Donghyuck's eyes was unreadable, but he suspected a glint of fondness. The room felt unbelievably warm; or maybe it was just the effect Donghyuck had on him.    
  
"Nothing, you're cute is all." He said it with such finality, such confidence that Mark couldn't help but to flush deeply, unable to fathom how a boy he admired so much so suddenly could compliment him so casually like that; it was hard to keep his cool.    
Unable to conjure a fathomable response he gulped, licking his lips, to which the other boy took as a cue to continue their previous activities, leaning down to reconnect their lips and giggling into the kiss, the sound entering Mark's blood stream and flowing through his entire body. He felt giddy, like he was floating on thin air, and he couldn't help but to giggle back.   
  
His hands wove into the brown, dyed locks of Donghyuck's hair, soft to the touch, he must condition thoroughly, Mark thought to himself. In return, Donghyuck's hands came up to rest on his cheeks, thumbs stroking his defined jawline, and he felt on top of the world. If nothing else, this moment, this beautiful moment with this beautiful boy, who had a voice like honey, made this trip worth it. All his mother's nagging, and all of Johnny's voiced concerns suddenly became pharos of supervision that helped to aid Mark towards something special—something wondrous—and he speculated how he got so lucky; lucky enough to even look at this marvel let alone kiss him, delve into him.    
  
This thought alone allowed himself to be lost in the passion, fully submerging himself in the moment as he tried to etch every detail into his mind perfectly so he never forgot it. It was all consuming and he was suffocating in the most enjoyable way possible, lungs filled with sunny days and cozy nights in, mouth filled with what if's and maybe’s, eyes dancing beneath his closed lids. Hope grew in his stomach and he breathed in deeply to try and suppress it.   
  
Donghyuck smelled like the ocean, as if he'd been born from the waves themselves right here on the island. He smelled like sweet butterscotch and a fragrant washing powder that lingered on his warm clothes; it reminded Mark so much of home his chest contracted. He let out a whimper, grasping the brunette's shirt tighter. The hands that gently caressed Mark's face, rough from hard labour, travelled up into his hair, messing up the soft strands and tugging on them gently every time he kissed the Jeju boy back particularly hard.    
  
They stayed like this, exchanging kisses full of passion and longing for what felt like an eternity before Donghyuck pulled away for breath, eyes tracing over Mark's face before peppering kisses on the apples of his cheeks, on the faint dimple on his chin, across his jawline and down his neck. He lingered for as long as possible, drawing out each contact of his lips with a loud smack, contact purposeful and with meaning. Once he had finished indulging himself, tracing Mark's skin with his lips like he never wanted to forget the taste, Donghyuck pressed one last soft, sweet kiss on his lips and climbed off him.   
  
Mark wasn't expecting it to go far at all, he wasn't one for one night stands, especially with strangers he met abroad, but for some reason it felt wrong no longer having Donghyuck in close proximity to him.    
  
"Stay," he exclaimed hurriedly, almost too eager but he couldn't bear to see the sight of Donghyuck's retreating form, "Please." Donghyuck made eye contact with him, searching for something he must have found because he stopped in his tracks and crawled across the bed so he was slouched up against Mark.    
  
"I don't normally kiss cute foreign boys that come to my mother's hotel you know. Or kiss boys in general for that matter, you must have charmed me." There it was, that charming voice laced with honey and flirtation. Mark drank it up, every last drop.   
  
"I hope not otherwise I'd be inclined to feel less special."   
  
"Oh, so you think you're special? You city boys and your entitled ways."    
  
Mark knew Donghyuck was teasing, but he still fell silent; he was way in over his head, jumping in at the deep end while Donghyuck dangled the life jacket from above whilst he sank to the bottom. To say he was in love was silly, yet it didn't feel wrong.

 

Around twenty minutes later, after they had shuffled so Mark was spooning Donghyuck, arm draped across his waist hugging him tight, the soft boy spoke up again.

 

“You are by the way,” he whispered, “Special that is. I wouldn't have accepted your advances if I didn't think you were.” Mark smiled into his hair and fell into a deep, blissful sleep.

 

—

**Author's Note:**

> this was an extract from a markhyuck fic i started writing in 2017 but never finished, and as i dont write for nct anymore i probably won't, so i thought i would upload this extract of them kissing for the first time since im proud of it and think its some of the best writing i have done to date--which rly shows u how little writing i've done lol. but anyways i hope some ppl can get a little enjoyment out of this despite it being out of context!!! sorry abt that T___T who knows maybe one day i will post it in full heh 
> 
> thank u for reading <3


End file.
